Ici, tout va bien
by Eleenore
Summary: Cette année, Céleste entre en cinquième année. Céleste est née-moldue, et cette année c'est officiel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Que peut-elle bien dire à ces parents, peut-elle leur parler de la terreur qui règne à chaque instant, ou doit-elle leur mentir, les protéger et continuer de leur écrire pour leur dire qu'ici, tout va bien.


_« Maman, papa,_

 _Comment va la vie à Chesterfield ? Comment va le petit Andy, est-ce qu'il marche enfin ? Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Que je languis Noël pour enfin vous revoir tous les trois ! Je pourrai raconter à Andy comment c'est chez les sorciers, c'est tellement excitant et tellement différent du monde Moldu dans lequel il va grandir. Je me demande s'il sera sorcier comme moi, ou s'il vivra toute sa vie dans le même monde que vous, qui est bien paisible comparé à celui dans lequel je vis désormais._

 _De mon côté, à Poudlard, les choses sont un peu agitées, aussi je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous écrire plus tôt. Rien de bien grave bien sûr, inutile de vous inquiéter, tout va bien. Vous vous rappelez sans doute que l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore est décédé l'année dernière. Je vous ai beaucoup parlé de lui et vous avez donc une idée d'à quel point il était un grand sorcier, un grand Homme, et un excellent directeur. Je suis bien moins enthousiaste quant à son successeur. Vous le connaissez déjà pour m'avoir entendu me plaindre de lui et le traiter de tous les noms pendant les vacances à la maison. Vous ne voyez pas de qui je veux parler ?_

 _Rappelez-vous tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire sur l'étude des Potions. C'est loin d'être aussi merveilleux que des moldus comme vous, ou comme moi il y a cinq ans de cela, pourraient se l'imaginer. Jeter des yeux de crapauds et autre boyaux dans des marmites, le tout enfermé dans un cachot sombre, rien de bien affriolant ! Et quand en plus le professeur est un odieux personnage, plein de mépris envers les élèves pour peu qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à sa maison, et qui vous glace le sang d'un seul regard ! Brrr ! Non, décidément je n'aime pas le professeur Rogue. Et bien figurez-vous que c'est lui, le nouveau directeur ! Vous vous doutez bien que j'appréhendais cette nouvelle année avec lui à la tête de l'école, mais finalement, bien qu'il reste fidèle à lui-même et fait un directeur intransigeant qui tient l'école d'une main de fer, il assume plutôt bien ce nouveau poste._

 _Les cours de Potions ont été repris par le professeur Slughorn depuis l'année dernière déjà. Je vous en ai déjà parlé, lui et son petit ventre bedonnant… Il n'est pas mauvais professeur, mais pour peu que vous ne soyez ni descendant d'une prestigieuse lignée de sorciers ni incroyablement doué, il y peu de chance qu'il vous porte de l'intérêt et étant donné que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, je pourrais aussi bien ne plus venir en cours, c'est à peine s'il le remarquerait !_

 _Il y eu des remaniements supplémentaires dans le corps enseignant. Les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal sont assurés par le professeur Amycus Carrow, et ceux d'étude des Moldus par sa sœur. Ils sont un peu étranges, mais ce sont des professeurs passionnés._

 _Assez parlé des professeurs ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami, il s'appelle William, il est en Septième année à Poufsouffle et lui aussi à des parents moldus. On est devenus très proches, et on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble._

 _Je vous sens venir, et je vous vois déjà me sermonner : « Attention ma chérie, il a deux ans de plus que toi, ne le laisse pas t'emporter dans des choses que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire, bla bla bla ». Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Nous somme juste de très bons amis, et puis de toute façon c'est un très gentil garçon._

 _William connaît le passage pour aller aux cuisines de Poudlard. Pas qu'on ne soit pas assez nourris, loin de là, mais la nourriture est tellement bonne ici ! (Ne t'offense pas maman). Pour aller aux cuisines, il faut donc passer par un tableau, et chatouiller une poire ! Ce monde ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, déjà le portrait de la Grosse Dame m'avait fait un sacré choc la première fois, mais caresser une poire ! Je me demande où ils vont chercher leurs idées parfois._

 _Mais je crois que ce château ne finira jamais de me surprendre, il est tellement grand, si vous saviez le nombre de passages secrets, le nombre de pièces secrètes, c'est fou ! Je crois que si on décidait de faire un cache-cache ici, cela pourrait durer des siècles ! Ils y en a même certains qu'on pourrait ne jamais retrouver._

 _Mais revenons aux cuisines, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà raconté que ce sont des elfes de maison qui cuisinent ici. Se sont de petit êtres très dévoués, et adorables, et l'autre jour ils m'ont appris à faire leur tarte au citron que j'aime tant. Je vous dis au revoir avec la promesse que dès que je rentre à la maison je vous en prépare une ! Pas sûr qu'Andy apprécie, rappelez-vous cet été quand il a goûté un citron pour la première fois, il faisait une de ces têtes !_

Un sourire germa sur mes lèvres alors que je repensais un ce jour d'été. Comme il paraissait lointain ! Je signai ma lettre et l'accrochai à la patte de ma chouette Aélis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! m'indignai-je, rallume le radio immédiatement, l'Armée de Dumbledore doit parler ce soir, on va enfin avoir des nouvelles et…

William mit fin à mes jérémiades en plaquant violemment sa main contre ma bouche, m'intimant le silence d'un regard noir. De son autre main, je le vis resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ses sourcils froncés ne laissaient aucun doute.

J'eus vite fait de comprendre la raison de son angoisse lorsque j'entendis, tout proche, bien trop proche, le bruit des feuilles mortes crissant sous les pas d'un homme, de plusieurs peut-être.

Rejoignant William dans la panique, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Était-ce possible qu'ils nous aient retrouvés ?

Lorsque le rire gras d'un homme retentit au dehors, je retins à grand peine un sanglot. La peur me tiraillait les entrailles. Tout était de ma faute ! Ils nous avaient retrouvés à cause de moi !

A peine quelque heures plus tôt, n'en pouvant plus des repas frugaux qui étaient notre pain depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, j'avais perdu le contrôle, j'avais sorti ma baguette.

La vie était terriblement dure, bien plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu imaginer en nous enfuyant de de Poudlard avec William. Mais aujourd'hui encore, cela nous semblait la meilleure décision à prendre. Les minces nouvelles qui nous parvenaient via Potterveille peignaient un triste tableau de ce qu'était désormais devenu Poudlard. Là où avaient régnéla joie de vivre, le bonheur, cet endroit où chacun se sentait à sa place c'était transformé en havre de terreur. Les Carrow faisaient régner la peur, inculquaient la haine des moldus et de leur descendance sorcière aux élèves, leur enseignant la magie noire avec pour cobayes des Nés-Moldus.

J'avais été l'un de ces cobayes, au tout début de l'année. Carrow avait voulu donner le ton j'étais tranquillement installée dans la cour pour réviser sous le soleil encore brillant de Septembre, quand on m'avait arraché à mon travail, et qu'on m'avait traînée dans la salle de Défense. Une pauvre petite Née-Moldue, Gryffondor qui plus est, Carrow n'en demandait pas moins. Il avait perdu ses cobayes habituels, car la résistance commençait à se monter doucement, et chacun avait appris à se montrer plus prudent, ils ne se faisaient plus prendre si facilement. C'était une classe de septièmes années, un cours commun Serpentard-Poufsouffle. Lorsque je fus arrivée sur l'estrade, ce monstre pointât sa baguette sur mon moi et je m'effondrai dans un cri de douleur.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'entraîneraient au Doloris.

La plupart des Serpentard ne se firent pas prier, et à chaque fois ce fut pire, je voulais que tout s'arrête, je voulais mourir. Pourquoi me faisait-on ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais jamais cherché d'ennuis, j'étais une bonne élève, pourquoi avais-je à subir cette torture ? Juste parce que j'étais née-moldue, et que Carrow tirait un plaisir malsain à me voir me tortiller au sol, à me voir supplier pour que tout s'arrête, il souriait.

Bien sûr des élèves étaient réticents, mais le regard assassin de Carrow avait raison de leur morale s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils subiraient le même sort.

Il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir pour cette vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais William avait refusé. Quand était venu son tour, il n'avait rien fait, il était resté là, à affronter le regard de celui qui se faisait appeler professeur. Ce qui c'était passé ensuite, je ne m'en rappelais plus. A nouveau le sort m'avait frappée, et je m'étais sentie sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ne dit rien. Je me doutais qu'elle préférait rester neutre, ne pas montrer ses sentiments : s'ils s'en prenaient à elle, qui s'occuperait de leurs victimes ? Qui tenterait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts de toute cette haine ? William était installé sur le lit juste à côté, et c'est à ce moment-là que nous décidâmes que rien ne nous retenait plus à Poudlard.

Comment aurais-je pu raconter cela à mes parents ?

Aurais-je dû leur dire que je n'étais plus à l'école, que je survivais au jour le jour, me nourrissant de ce que je pouvais bien trouver, champignons et petit gibier quand la chance nous souriait ?

Aurais-je dû leur dire que je vivais avec William dans une vieille tente moldue qu'il avait à peine réussi à agrandir assez pour y faire entrer une table ?

Que je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison, ni maintenant, ni plus tard, que je ne viendrais pas pendant les vacances pour leur préparer une tarte au citron parce que je mettrais leur vies et celle de mon petit frère en danger ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça.

Mieux valait leur dire que tout allait bien pour moi, en attendant que tout s'arrange. Parce que tout allait s'arranger, ils le disaient sur Potterveille, que Harry Potter était en mission, et que bientôt, il serait en mesure de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une larme coula sur mon visage. Bientôt tout serait fini, Voldemort serait mort, son armée décimée, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais il avait fallu que je craque. Il était l'heure de manger, et c'était à mon tour de trouver de quoi remplir nos ventres trop vides. Mais je ne trouvais rien, et la faim qui me tiraillait avait pris le dessus sur ma raison. J'avais sorti ma baguette.

Juste un petit Accio, il ne me retrouverait pas avec un petit Accio ? Juste de quoi attirer un petit gibier, il y en avait sûrement dans les bois alentour, un petit lièvre et je n'utiliserais plus la magie. J'avais brandi ma baguette, mais heureusement Will était intervenu à temps, abaissant mon bras avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir les lèvres. Mais était-ce trop tard ? J'avais senti ces fourmillements si caractéristiques dans le bout de mes doigts, j'avais senti la magie me traverser. Et atteindre ma baguette ? J'avais prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, après tout le sort n'était pas parti. Et nous étions restés sur place, trop épuisés pour nous trouver un nouvel endroit pour la nuit.

Mais cela avait dû suffire à déclencher la Trace qui était encore sur moi car ils étaient là.

Une larme perla sur ma joue, je croisai le regard de Will. Il avala sa salive, me sourit pour me redonner courage et redressa le menton, il refusait de se laisser faire. Mais deux malheureux petits sorciers n'ayant même pas fini nos études, quel poids ferions-nous face à une horde de Raffleurs ? À chaque pas qui les rapprochait de nous ils me semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. J'entendais leurs chuchotements, bientôt ils seraient là.

Un éclair jaillit soudain, je sursautai en étouffant à grand mal un cri affolé. Ils avaient découverts nos enchantements de protection, ils les avaient rompus. Ils étaient sur nous. J'entendis un rire, bientôt, la porte de la tente s'ouvrit. Un homme se tenait devant nous. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, un sourire sadique collé sur sa face. C'était comme si la mort elle-même nous avait retrouvés. D'un geste de baguette, il nous ordonna de sortir. Dehors, quatre autres attendaient, tout aussi effrayants. Un blond me pris en joue, pointant sa baguette entre mes deux yeux. Ma baguette à moi était restée dans la tente, maintenant que ça n'avait plus d'importance je ne pouvais même pas me servir de la magie pour me défendre. L'aurais-je fais ? J'étais paralysée de peur, le froid me glaçait les entrailles et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de celui de mon geôlier.

Du coin de l'œil je vis William, lui n'avait pas baissé sa baguette, il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Qui pourrait croire que de nous deux, c'est moi qui étais chez les courageux Gryffondors ? J'aimerais alors lui dire de ne rien faire de stupide, que peut être si on évitait de les énerver notre sort ne serait pas si terrible, peut-être une meilleure occasion se présenterait-elle plus tard, et nous aurions une chance de nous en sortir indemnes. Mais le blond ne me laissait pas de répit, quand bien même j'aurais échappé à son regard glacial, les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Et puis il était trop tard, un mouvement trop brusque d'un des Raffleurs, et un éclair surgit de la baguette de William. En face de moi, le sourire s'étire sur le visage du blond, un sourire cruel. Il n'attendait que ça. Je vois jaillir un éclair rouge mes membres ce raidissent.

Que va-t-il advenir de nous maintenant ?

Très vite, j'entends William qui s'effondre derrière moi et j'entends le rire cruel de cet homme immonde.

Immobile et impuissante, je suis à leur merci.

Le blond apparaît dans mon champ de vision, toujours ce sourire collé au visage, il pointe sa baguette sur moi.

 _Doloris !_

Cette douleur.

Encore et encore, je me tortille, je hurle. Lorsque je retombe à terre, je garde les yeux grands ouverts, plantés dans le ciel et j'aperçois Aélis au loin.

Tout ce vacarme l'a fait fuir.

 _J'espère que pour vous trois aussi tout va bien._

 _Je vous aime, Céleste. »_


End file.
